


Jewel of My Eye

by theatre_kitten



Series: Lost Boys Mates [1]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Mates, Personal Growth, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatre_kitten/pseuds/theatre_kitten
Summary: Keyna moves to Santa Carla after witnessing something no child should ever have to. She meets David and the gang; instantly feeling a pull towards him.





	1. The Boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I published this a while ago on fanfiction and have been working on the sequel. Since I read so much on here, I figure I'd give it a try. If the response is good, I'll keep posting; if not, oh well! Hope you enjoyed!

"How do you like your room, Keyna?" a soft voice questioned, causing me to turn as I saw Mrs. Emerson standing in the doorway.  Smiling slightly, I nodded, ignoring the curious eyes behind her.  She returned the gesture before walking down the hall, leaving me to inspect the room some more.  Padding sounded and my eyes traveled to the floor to be met by a panting huskie.

"Hey, boy," I reached down, ruffling his ears.  "You're gorgeous."

"Keyna," Lucy called up the stairs and I went to the top.  "Why don't you go with Sammy to the boardwalk; he can introduce you to his friends?"

"Mom," the blonde boy whined, causing me to blink.  He was supposed to be my age.  He was acting like a four year old.  Glaring up at me, he slammed the door behind him but stood on the porch, waiting for me. 

I guess Lucy had decided I was going.  Jogging down the stairs, I walked past Sam and down the path.  Falling into step with me, I felt my eyes tugged to the side.  The view was really quite beautiful. 

"C'mon." 

Rolling my eyes, I caught up to him, following him through the sea of people.  We were heading towards a comic store.  Squinting slightly, I saw the orange of the sun setting before tripping into the store.

"Hey, watch it," someone rasped, causing me to whip around.  Standing there was a boy, somewhere around my age.  He had a dirty green bandana tied in his hair that matched his camouflage pants; he seemed to be observing me as well.  "Nice necklace."

"Thanks," I murmured, fingering the wooden rose.  He smirked lightly before turning to another boy, who seemed to be dressed the same way.

"Keyna, these are the Frog brothers: Edgar and Alan," Sam started, but his eyes were more on the one who had spoken to me; he was still smirking.  "Guys, this's Keyna, my mom took her in."

"Nyeh," I muttered, scooting away from another display. 

I had a feeling I'd knock one over sooner or later.

"Hey," the one I guessed to be Edgar started but shook his head, glancing at Sam before walking behind the counter.  Raising an eyebrow slightly, I saw Alan shake his head and decided more was going on than I knew about, but I'd find out. 

Probably. 

Glancing outside, I felt the corner of my mouth tug upward as I jogged out to the railing by the sea.  The sun was setting; it was my favourite time of day.  All the colors in the dull sky swirled.  The purple, golden rays mixed creating an endless beauty that I could only watch.  With the wind blowing against my face, I couldn't help thinking that Santa Carla might not be so bad after all.

"Keyna," I turned to see Alan standing a couple feet back, Edgar and Sam behind him.  "We figured we'd give you the lay of the land."  Sam really didn't look to happy about it, but he suddenly glanced over at Edgar, who was actually watching me.  What was he looking at anyway?  Shrugging, I glanced back at the now dark sky before following them down the road.

"So how long have you been here," Edgar asked, his tone still raspy but somehow soft.  Looking over at him, I saw Sam scowling at the floor but Edgar was smirking. 

Was he, he was, ew . . .

"A day," I murmured, thinking about my new realization.  He was using me in some way.  And it had something to do with Sam.  Either, Edgar liked playing with Sam or Edgar was a jerk. 

Or both. 

I had just met the kid and I think I figured out his inner workings.  He was like a book.  Of course, I read people as a hobby, so it was quite easy.  There was always the chance I was wrong, but it was fun just guessing.

"Watch out," but Alan's warning was a little late.  I fell back at the sudden impact, letting out a sound of surprise. 

Looking up once more, I was met with a pair of grey eyes. 

They seemed hard, cold and I couldn't help shuffling back slightly.  The owner, a male with platinum blonde hair, seemed amused.  His smirk didn't even phase as I realized Alan, Sam, and Edgar were watching him closely, practically glaring.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking back at him but his hand was in my face.  My eyes traced the pale skin back to his eyes before I stood, stepping back into the waiting group.  Edgar and Alan stepped in front of me, allowing me to peer over their shoulders as the blonde boy's smirk widened before he turned to his group, signaling them to leave.  Shuddering slightly, I reached for my arm, rubbing it for warmth to dull the sudden chill that had shot down my spine. 

What was that?

"Stay away from him," Sam seethed, a look of fury on his face but the brothers smacked his stomach, as a signal for him to calm down.

"Who is he?" I questioned quietly.

"No one, don't worry about it," Alan rushed but his brother glared at him.

"He means you'll explain later, right," my eyebrow raising as I inquired but Edgar nodded.  There was obviously something I didn't know.

"So, you wanna go on a ride?" Edgar asked, grinning.  Shrugging, I let them lead me towards a rollercoaster.

"You like rollercoaster's?" Alan questioned but I shrugged again, turning slightly at concert music.  I was caught by grey eyes once more, but instead of the smirk from before, the blonde had a blank look on his face as he watched me.

"Keyna," Sam hissed shortly but I rolled my eyes, glaring at him slightly before he yanked me towards the line.

"Ow," I protested, shoving him off as I rubbed my wrist.  "What the hell is your problem, Sam?"

"Just hurry up," he tried again but looked like he was pleading.

"You can have Edgar," I muttered, pushing past him.  "He seems like a jerk."

"Hey," Edgar yelped but I turned to see he was talking to his brother.  Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Sam but he looked surprised and hesitant.

"He does know, doesn't he?" I questioned before chuckling.  He pulled me further from them, gentler this time, towards a game.

"Don't tell him."

"Why would I?" I laughed.  "He seems like a jerk to me.  Look, I want to go explore, why don't you just hang out with them.  We can tell your mother otherwise, but obviously you don't want me here and I can see why.  So I'll just see you later."

"Key-."

"No, really, Sam," I reiterated.  "Bye."  Sighing, he nodded but I could feel him watch me leave, just like I could feel the blonde watching me as well.  Glancing back, I saw Sam shaking his head at the Frog brothers and Edgar smirking slightly before they headed to the ride.  Yawning slightly, I felt myself stumble forward a little as I followed the music I'd heard before.

"Hey there," a voice behind me slurred but I didn't even turn.  A hand grabbed my wrist, spinning me around and I was met with an obviously drunk older man.

"Can I help you?" I asked calmly.  I really don't understand what it is with men and smirking but there he was, standing, well if you could call it that, smirking. 

He looked like an idiot. 

"No?  Let me go then."

"What makes you think-."

"Hey," a voice barked as the man was yanked back.  It was the blonde, of course, and his band of, actually, I didn't exactly know what to call them.  He threw the man back, watching him scramble away before those really quite gorgeous grey eyes were on me once more.

"Uh, hi," was all I could surmise, but it was enough to put that stupid smirk back on his face.  Rolling my eyes, I turned away but felt him walking beside me.  Soon I realized that the boys he'd been hanging out with had disappeared and we were heading towards what I assumed to be their bikes.

"You hungry?" he inquired.

"Nope."

"Want a ride home?"

"Nope."  He chuckled leaning against his bike.  Something was nagging me to leave but then there was the curious side of me; it wanted to stay.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked, folding his arms as he watched me but I looked to the side.

"Keke," I murmured, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Well, Keke, what brings you to Santa Carla," he questioned.  I couldn't tell if he was just trying to make conversation or what but I turned slightly, the music becoming slightly louder.  By the time I looked back at him, his head was back and smoke was clouding above his mouth.  He smiled at me, offering the cigarette but I shook my head, wrinkling my nose.  "You gonna answer my question?"

"Probably not," I muttered, reaching out for the cigarette but instead of inhaling, I dropped it on the ground, squishing it out with my foot.  "See ya round."

"You've got guts," he called after me and I turned, tilting my head slightly as he stepped forward.  "Or, you're extremely stupid."

"What do you want," I glared, annoyed he was still smirking down at me and that I didn't know if he'd just insulted me or what.  "Cause I'm not entirely thrilled with you and I'd like to leave."

"You aren't thrilled," he repeated as if it were the most hilarious thing he'd heard.  "You aren't giving me much chance to 'thrill' you, ya know."

"Possibly because I highly doubt you will, if given any chance."

"Maybe you should give me a chance," he challenged; his tone sounded somewhat dangerous and I couldn't help but step back.

"Or maybe you should chill out," I said slowly.

He stepped forward and I felt a wall behind me. 

His arm was blocking me in and I sucked in a sharp breath, really noticing how close he was but then, he stepped back, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm taking you home," he stated, grabbing my upper arm.  After that, he was taking me home.  That being the completely creepy, predator look he'd just glared at me. 

Yeah, right.

"Let go," I dug my heal into the ground, wanting to get as far away from this kid as possible.  He scared me. 

Just a little bit.

"Listen to me," he growled, his face right in front of mine, "you can either come quietly or I'll drag you, kicking and screaming.  Now, the second will be more painful, so I suggest you shut up and get on my bike."

"How do I know you'll take me home?" I questioned quietly but he smirked.

"You don't," was his only answer.  Looking around, I let out a small whimper when I didn't see any sign of Sam or the Frog brothers and my eyes landed on the boy in front of me again.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked, watching his grey eyes flicker with annoyance. 

He obviously wasn't the patient type.

"David."


	2. The Curious Cat

"Did you have fun last night?" Lucy asked as I trudged down the stairs after being rudely awoken by Nanook. Rubbing my eyes, I nodded, recalling the events of the night.

I'd met David; he seemed a tad odd.

After he'd brought me home, he basically told me he'd see me tomorrow night, which was tonight. Like I didn't have a choice but, considering I didn't have anything else to do, I'd probably end up at the Boardwalk again anyway.

"Did you," I yawned, nodding to Sam who shrugged, looking slightly glum as he did so. Rolling my eyes, I watched his mother leave before I leaned over, snatching the box of cereal. "I don't see why you let him treat you like that."

"You make me sound like a girl."

"Who says you aren't," I grinned playfully but he scowled. "I like Alan, he seems nice, they're both odd, but Alan's nice."

"Where'd you disappear to last night, anyway?" he questioned causing my nose to wrinkle as I picked some lint off my green t-shirt.

"I watched the concert," I lied.

"That bad huh?"

"What, no, the music was fine. The crowd was a little rough." He seemed satisfied with my answer and I couldn't help watching him as he finished his cereal.

"C'mon, we're gonna go to the store again," he said, standing as he took both bowels.

"I wasn't done," I trailed off but he didn't seem to care as he yanked me out the door. "Eager to see Edgar."

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes sarcastically but I couldn't help grinning. Despite the oddities of last night, I felt good; it was a little weird, but I couldn't help it.

Santa Carla was working it's magic.

"Keyna!" I heard Alan call out but it was too late, I had crashed into the display and comics were flying everywhere.

"Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry," I gushed, frantically trying to pick up the mess I'd made but someone caught my arm, pulling me out of it.

"Stand right there and don't move," Edgar muttered, before picking up the books along with his brother.

"I didn't-."

"Don't worry about it," Alan assured me, shaking his head. "I've been trying to get Edgar to move that display anyway."

"It didn't need to be moved," his brother grumbled, snatching the books from Alan before disappearing into the back room. Glancing at Sam, I jerked my head to the door but he spluttered, causing Alan to look at him.

"You alright, man?"

"Yeah, fine," Sam muttered before glaring at me but I rolled my eyes. We quite literally spent the day there; Sam sat watching Edgar help customers and occasionally attempt to hit on me, while I made faces at Alan who smiled or even laughed sometimes. Eventually, Edgar and Sam left to get food because neither Alan nor I wanted to move but as soon as they were out of site I couldn't help laughing.

"Good god, that's entertaining."

"Watching, yes, being apart of, maybe if you were Edgar, but not Sam," Alan stated, despite the small smile playing his lips.

"I really don't understand what he even sees in your brother," I sighed, quickly adding: "No offence."

"None taken," he shrugged. "Edgar can be, interesting."

"Nyeh," I shrugged, my eyes flickering to the sky. The sun was setting again but tonight, there was more pink than purple in the sky.

"Keyna," Alan called, obviously wanting my attention. "About the guy from last night."

"The blonde, yeah, what about him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Opening his mouth, he quickly shut it before sighing.

"Just be careful."

"I plan on it," I nodded, a little confused by his fish-like motion. "I wanna go check out the concert tonight again, can you tell Sam I'll be home later?"

"Yeah," he smiled before I hopped off the counter, jogging out of the store. As I got down the pier, I saw David with his friends, their bikes parked in the same place as last night. His eyes flickered over me before he resumed listening to one of the boys, causing me to furrow my eyebrows. He'd basically commanded me to meet him and he was going to ignore me. Rolling my eyes, I turned to leave but bumped into one of David' friends.

I think.

"Kiki, right?" he asked but I shook my head.

"Keke," I corrected; he simply nodded, a small smile painting his lips before he stepped around me.

"Keke," I heard him call, causing me to turn again. "Are you coming?"

"He's busy," I shrugged, but he simply grinned, jerking his head towards David.

He looked like he was glaring at me.

Hesitantly stepping forward, I followed the curly haired boy over to the leather jacketed group. Biting the inside of my lip, I watched him; his eyes bore into mine.

"C'mere," he growled, causing my eyebrow to raise slightly but I did as I was told, stepping next to the bike and he leant closer, his breath tickling my ear. "You weren't leaving, were you?"

"You were busy," I muttered, feeling like a child because of the way he was treating me.

I really didn't like it.

"Boys," he eventually said, louder though, so his group could hear him. "This's Keke." I got recognition from all of the three boys before they looked back at David, who I guess was their leader. He chuckled slightly but my head turned at the start of music. There was a faint saxophone playing and I couldn't help smiling slightly.

I'd always loved the sax.

"Why don't we go for a ride?"

"I'm actually not supposed to leave the boardwalk," I told him, turning back to face his intimidating stare.

Those damn eyes.

His eyes narrowed slightly but I stepped back a little, looking to the side.

"If I get into trouble, you wont hear the end of it."

"Oh, I'm sure I wont," he smirked but there was no trace of sarcasm in his voice and he reached out for my hand. Hesitantly, I placed it in his and let him pull me closer. "Hold on." Rolling my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his waist as his engine started and suddenly we were speeding down the road.

Shit, we were going fast.

Grabbing my hand, I hugged David's body close as I buried my face in his back. I couldn't breath. Coughing, I realized we'd stopped and David and I were alone, on top of a cliff. God, he was gonna shove me over. I felt him chuckle as he shifted, his surprisingly gentle touch prying off my arms as he turned, helping me off the bike.

I couldn't help feeling annoyed.

"You couldn't have warned me about that?" I snapped, glaring at him, but he simply shrugged.

"I told you to hold on." Rolling my eyes, I folded my arms as I listened to the ocean crash, looking out at the sea. "Don't get too close to the edge."

"What, you're not gonna push me," I muttered, sitting a good distance from the end of the cliff.

"The thought crossed my mind," he smirked, sitting next to me. "You shouldn't trust me, Keke."

"Keyna," I sighed, tired of the childhood nickname I'd grown out of. "And I don't."

"Keyna?" he repeated, I felt his eyes on me. "Interesting name."

"My parents were interesting people," I muttered, leaning back on my elbows to look up at the sky. "It's Welsh. Means-."

"Jewel," he nodded and I couldn't help smiling. "C'mon, let's go inside."

"Inside?" I repeated, looking up at his standing form. "We're on the edge of a cliff, how can there be an inside?"

"I'll show you," he simpered and I stood.

"How do I know you'll take me home again?"

"You don't," he chuckled, reaching out to tuck a stray hair away. Surprised by the gesture, I felt my eyes widen slightly but he simply remained smug before walking away.

"Hey, wait for me!" I eventually called, catching up to him when he arrived at a metal fence. "Doesn't that say danger?"

"You have a point?" he asked in a bored tone, barely glancing back at me but I couldn't help wondering what or who was the danger. When we got inside, however, he turned to face me completely. "So you don't trust me."

"No, I don't," I stated. "Could have something to do with the fact I don't know you."

"So then why're you here?" he questioned, leaning closer but it was so slow, I barely noticed.

"You intrigue me," I smiled slightly but he laughed lightly, his breath hitting my lips.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he murmured but by now, he had taken over my senses. I was acutely aware of how close he was; how if I just slid up to my toes, his lips would be over mine. His hand cupped my cheek as he leant the rest of the way, his lips ghosting over mine before he pressed down completely.


	3. Talking About Edgar

I don't know how we'd gotten to the bed, but, somehow, I was lying there with David's lips trailing down my stomach when I realized I had to get home. Sitting up, I watched his face shift to annoyance before I hooked my finger under his chin; dragging his lips to meet mine again. He merely grunted, rolling off the bed, and waited for me to get up too before he practically yanked me out of the cave. The ride to the Emerson house wasn't as bad as the first time but considering the fact I was half asleep, it was still a little hard to get off the bike.

"Keyna," David murmured, shaking me slightly. "C'mon, I have to get back."

"Mphr," I huffed, stumbling to the door but couldn't help turning around.

"See you tomorrow," he nodded, getting back on his bike but I smiled.

"That a question or a command."

His eyes met mine before he smirked.

"Take it how you want," was his only response before he left and I shook my head, crashing on to the couch, not even attempting the stairs.

It was too late; I was tired.

\--

"Sam," I heard Lucy shout, making me turn further into the pillow. "Have you seen Keyna? She isn't in her bed."

"M'here," I replied, my hand shooting in the air to show her and she laughed.

"Late night?"

"Nyeh," was all I said before turning my face back into the couch.

"Keyna, sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked and I felt the cushioning behind me sink but I nodded, tucking my legs up to my chest. "Well breakfast's ready, why don't you get up?"

"Alright," I yawned, twisting to face her.

With a delicate smile, she moved to touch my face but I shifted so I could sit up.

Crawling off the sofa, I turned quickly, giving her my own smile before skipping into the kitchen but stopped abruptly, almost tripping in the process.

"Mrs. Emerson, someone's in the kitchen."

"Hi," the brunet boy stuck out his hand, a friendly look in his eyes. "I'm Michael."

"Mrs.-."

"I'm right here," she chuckled, patting my shoulder and I rolled it automatically but reached up to rub it. "Keyna, this is my other son, Michael."

"Oh," I murmured, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly before looking back at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he repeated laughing slightly.

"We were about to go to lunch," she nodded. "You're welcome to join us."

"Where's Sam?" I questioned and she smiled.

"He went to the comic store, we can drop you off if you want," Michael offered and I shrugged but looked down, wrinkling my nose.

"I'm gonna change first," I muttered, sprinting up the stairs. I crashed into my room and fell into my closet but not before bashing my knee against a table.

When was that there?

Looking down, I growled at the sharp pain and blood trickling.

Typical.

Quickly grabbing a bandage, I tugged on a new tank top before hopping out the door as I pat on the purple band aide. There really wasn't any point in changing my shorts, I figured. Sliding into the car, I watched the scenery whip by.

"Keyna," Lucy called as I stepped out into the sun; I turned, covering my eyes. "Tell Sam we're having a family dinner, alright? The diner up the street."

"Kay," I nodded.

"Edgar and Alan can come too," she smiled and I shook my head, waving before jogging into the store.

"Hey," Alan grinned. "Sleep late enough?"

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"The concert was good?" he questioned but something told me he wasn't really asking about the concert.

"Sure," I shrugged, feeling something trace my shin. Glancing down, I groaned, leaning against the counter to wipe up the blood trail.

"What happened?" he asked, handing me a tissue.

"I tripped," I sighed, taking off the band-aide as well. "Man!"

"Here, get up there," he nodded to the counter and I did so, pressing the basically red tissue against my knee. "Does it hurt?"

"Does it look like it hurts," I countered, watching as he dropped a white box next to me. Glancing up at me, he unscrewed a yellow tube before applying it to my knee; it hurt. "Alright, stop."

"I barely touched you," he chuckled but I shifted away from him. Shaking his head, his finger ran over the sore again but I glared at him, kicking his shoulder. "Christ, Keyna."

"I said stop," I mumbled.

"Everything alright?" someone asked and I turned to see Edgar standing in the doorway, Sam just behind him.

"No, your brother's hurting me," I sniffed, looking down at my knee again.

"Fine, you want that to get infected-."

"What happened?" Edgar inquired, hopping over the counter to look at my knee. "Jesus."

"I tripped, alright. It's a known fact I'm a klutz," I muttered, gasping when his hand touched my knee. "Nyeh, no more."

"Looks like you've got enough on, anyway," he smirked. "Alan tends to over do things."

"I do not," Alan protested but I smiled slightly as Edgar put the new bandage on my knee. His thumb ran over it, gently, and I looked at him, my eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Sam," I turned, pulling my other knee up so I could look at the blonde boy. "Your mother wants to have dinner together; she invited these guys too. She seemed like she wanted to do something as a family."

"You do spend a lot of time down here," Alan stated, causing Edgar's smirk to widen as he looked down at the ground.

Sam's ears turned a light shade of pink.

"Don't you two have work to do?" he asked, embarrassed but we laughed, and I slid off the counter, pulling Sam to get some food with me. "Why me?"

"Cause if I asked Edgar, he'd probably find someway to make it awkward and molest me; besides, I wanted to talk to you," I shrugged but his wary stare only made me laugh. "C'mon Sam, it's been almost a week since I moved in, I think it's okay if we're friends."

"You barely let my mother touch you," he stated.

"What does that have to do with us being friends?" I asked slowly.

"I dunno, just makes me wonder," he shrugged and I shook my head.

"You are one odd duck."

"Thanks," he said slowly before smiling slightly. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Edgar."

Rolling his eyes, he waited patiently for me to order an ice cream before proceeding to tell me it wasn't a very good breakfast.

"It's two in the afternoon, way past breakfast."

Laughing, he shook his head as I bumped into him lightly.

"So, Edgar?"

"What about him," he sighed as we stopped by the railing. Handing him my cone, I pulled myself to perch on the wooden rail before licking some of the dripping ice cream. Laughing, he handed me the wafer and I grinned, taking a bite.

"Why don't you just talk to him," I questioned, licking up all the dripping cream.

"Cause, you've met him, Key," he muttered, shaking his head as he leant next to me. "I dunno how he'd react."

"Well, I think he already knows," I yawned, wiping my hand on his shirt.

"Keyna!"

"What?" I laughed, sticking out my tongue before offering the cone to him. Shaking his head, he looked forward again and I followed his stare to see Edgar, with a box. He'd taken off the shirt he was wearing before; so when he turned, we could see the sun glisten against his skin.

Lovely.

"You're like a love sick puppy."

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes. "What'd you mean, he already knows?"

"He knows," I shrugged, not really wanting to explain the obvious.

Well, my obvious.

"C'mon, let's go back."

"Did my mom ever say what time to meet her?" he asked as we walked into the store but I shook my head, glancing over at Alan who gave me a lopsided grin. Smiling back, I yawned, wrinkling my nose.

"Why don't you go take a nap or something," Alan suggested as I sat on the stool next to him but my eyebrow rose.

"You think I'd nap with Edgar lurking?" I scoffed.

"Nah, I guess not," he chuckled. "You look really tired, Keyna."

"I am," I muttered. "The concert went late."

"Hm," was all he said and I threw him a look. My gaze flickered over to Edgar, who was busy pretending to ignore Sam, and I glanced back at Alan, sighing dramatically.

"Guard me with your life, I'm taking a nap despite the hazards of your brother," I stated but he only laughed, shaking his head.


End file.
